Knochenwald: Aufstieg und Fall
Susanne und ihre Beute verließen den Club und legten dabei eine recht schnelle Gangart an den Tag. „Warum rennst du so?“ fragte der Typ genervt: „Kannst du es nicht erwarten?“ Er lächelte ein verruchtes und vorfreudiges Lächeln. Wie Recht du hast, dachte sie amüsiert. Laut aber sagte sie: „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“ Sie sah ihm an, dass ihn ihre Aussage verwirrte, aber fürs Erste stellte er keine weiteren Fragen. Die Karotte, die sie ihm, in Form ungeahnter sexueller Abenteuer, vor die Nase hielt, war wohl einfach zu verlockend. Sie gingen schweigend durch die nächtlichen Straßen und warfen dabei von Zeit zu Zeit einen giftigen Blick auf die Banden von Kindern und Jugendlichen, die auf den Straßen herumstanden, rauchten, Drogen nahmen oder irgendwelche Gemeinheiten gegen andere Banden oder gänzlich Unbeteiligte ausheckten. Seit die Regierung die Mittel für alle weiterführenden Schulen radikal gekürzt und im Grunde das staatliche Bildungswesen restlos abgeschafft hatte, waren solche Szenen im Straßenbild keine Seltenheit. Der Großteil der Jugendlichen lebte sicherlich nicht auf der Straße. Viele wurden inzwischen zu Hause von den eigenen Eltern unterrichtet – falls die überhaupt mehr über die Welt wussten als ihr Nachwuchs. Oder sie besuchten eine Privatschule im In- oder Ausland, falls die Eltern das nötige Kleingeld besaßen. Dennoch gab es noch genug Kinder und Jugendliche, die durch das Raster fielen, und neben den harmlosen Zeitgenossen, die ihre unverhoffte Freizeit vor diversen Bildschirmen verbrachten, gab es auch jene, die auf etwas mehr Nervenkitzel aus waren. Da sich die Polizei wiederum – abgesehen von einigen besonders mutigen und engagierten Beamten – inzwischen fast ausschließlich auf die Verfolgung „politischer“ Straftaten beschränkte, konnten diese Schlägertrupps recht ungestört ihrem Hobby nachgehen, solang sie nicht in den Verdacht gerieten, einer Rebellengruppe anzugehören. In diesem Fall wurde für gewöhnlich kurzer Prozess gemacht. Seit neuestem setzte die Regierung zu diesem Zweck auch sogenannte „Spezialkräfte“ ein, die auffällige weiße Uniformen trugen. Einen davon hatte Susanne bereits zu Gesicht bekommen. Er hatte einige Studenten, die gegen die Abschaffung ihrer Bürgerrechte und die Schließung ihrer Universität protestiert hatten, zum Teil niedergeschossen und zum Teil mit blossen Händen auseinandergerissen. Susanne war sich sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Polizisten nicht um einen normalen Menschen gehandelt hatte, auch wenn er sein Gesicht hinter einem Helm verborgen gehalten hatte. Mit solchen Schwierigkeiten war gerade zumindest nicht zu rechnen. Die abgeranzten und schlecht gelaunten Jugendlichen wirkten nicht besonders politisch (auch wenn sie gegen eine „hitzige Debatte“ sicher nichts einzuwenden gehabt hätten) und machten auch nicht den Eindruck, Susanne oder ihrer Beute gefährlich werden zu können. Zwar wurden auch sie auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet, aber die meisten der Unruhestifter waren auch ohne Schule schlau genug, um zu erkennen, wen man lieber nicht belästigte, auch wenn er – anders als alle, die es sich leisten konnten – keinen privaten Sicherheitsmann im Schlepptau hatte. Etwas schwerer von Begriff war ein ca. sechszehnjähriger Bursche mit blondem Kurzhaarschnitt, Muscle Shirt und der maximalen Menge an Muskeln, die man in diesem Alter anhäufen konnte. Er hielt eine rostige Eisenstange in der Hand und tat einen Schritt auf Susanne und ihr Opfer zu. Allerdings rettete ihm einer seiner Kumpels das Leben, indem er ihn am Kragen packte und ihm warnende Worte zuflüsterte. Susanne war es nur recht. Zwar war ihr das Leben dieses Abschaums so egal wie das jeder anderen menschlichen Person auf diesem Planeten, aber ein Kampf hätte wertvolle Zeit gekostet und vielleicht ihre Beute beschädigt oder verjagt. Vor allem aber war Susanne froh, dass es sich um keines dieser nervigen Madenkinder handelte, die immer wieder auf der Suche nach neuen Anhängern durch die Dunkelheit schlichen. Erwachsene waren zwar nicht ihr eigentliches Ziel, aber die Blagen waren immer auf Streit aus, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie eine Chance gegen eine ganze Rotte dieser Kreaturen haben würde. Sie gingen schweigend an den Schlägern vorbei, und erst, als das Bahnhofsgebäude in Sicht kam, brach das für Susanne namenlose Opfer das Schweigen. „Was machen wir am verfickten Bahnhof?“ fragte er eisig. „Müssen wir durch die halbe Welt gurken, nur damit ich deine Möse begutachten kann?“ Susanne verabscheute den Kerl, so erfreulich sie auch seinen Mangel an Empathie und Manieren fand. Niemand außer ihren Herren sollte so mit ihr sprechen dürfen. Laut aber sagte sie nur: „Jetzt sei nicht so eine Memme. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass einem die wirklich interessanten Dinge nicht einfach in den Schoß fallen. Du hast du dich für dieses Abenteuer entschieden, also sei ein Mann und zieh das jetzt mit mir durch.“ Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als hätte sie den Bogen überspannt, als sie seine Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt hatte. Das wäre schade gewesen, wo sie doch so lange nach einem wahren Anhänger des Prinzips gesucht hatte. Zu lange, um sein Blut auf dem Bordstein zu verteilen. Letztlich aber nickte er nur knapp und folgte ihr doch. Sie würden den Zug nehmen und bald würde sie endlich bei ihren Herren und ihrer Herrin sein und wieder ihren Stimmen lauschen. Sie summte leise ein Lied von Knochenherz. Ihre Beute schien es zwar zu hören, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Wahrscheinlich war er ohnehin aus anderen Gründen an ihrem Mund interessiert. Auch wenn sich der Song aus ihrer Kehle geradezu peinlich anhörte, tröstete er sie. Sie war schon zu lange von der Band entfernt gewesen. Viel zu lange. ~o~ Die Frau, die sich Albenmaid nannte, hatte weniger Glück dabei, den streitlustigen Jugendlichen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber wahrscheinlich war das kein Wunder. Nicht, dass sie gerade wie ein zerbrechliches Prinzesschen aussah, aber wenn eine Frau allein unterwegs war, witterten solche Typen immer leichte Beute. Ein muskelbepackter Grünschnabel mit einer Eisenstange stellte sich ihr in den Weg, ein weiterer Typ mit einem Schlagring und einer aknegeplagten Visage und eine Frau, deren Geschlecht sich vor allem an den beiden Wölbungen über ihrem Brustkorb und auf keinem Fall an ihrem potthässlichen Gesicht bestimmen ließ und die ein kleines Messer führte, stellten sich links und rechts von dem vermutlichen Anführer auf. Schweiß, Adrenalin und Selbstüberschätzung wehten in einer ekelhaften Wolke zu ihr herüber. „So ganz allein auf der Straße?“ stieß der Anführer hervor, wobei er einen beachtlichen Mundgeruch offenbarte. „Offensichtlich nicht.“ antwortete Albenmaid, wobei sie sich demonstrativ gelangweilt an den geschärften Fingernägeln pulte. „Offensichtlich bin ich umgeben von nutzlosem Abschaum.“ Sie brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu bemerken, dass sich das Gesicht des Schlägers vor Wut verzog. „Ganz schön frech, die Kleine.“ fiepste das weibliche Etwas in dem vergeblichen Versuch, bedrohlich zu klingen. Das Pickelgesicht sagte nichts. Es wirkte sogar auffallend zurückhaltend, so als würde es erkennen, dass es schlauer wäre, sie ziehen zu lassen. „Das treiben wir ihr schon aus!“ sagte der Anführer und ließ dabei seine improvisierte Keule demonstrativ in die Handfläche klatschen, wie sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Langsam hob Albenmaid den Kopf. „Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen.“ sagte sie trocken. „Du kannst was?“ fragte der blonde Schläger verwirrt und begriffstutzig. „Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen.“ wiederholte sie. „Die Schlampe hat irgendwas geschmissen.“ versuchte sich das weibliche Etwas an einer scharfsinnigen und unglaublich originellen Analyse. Albenmaid beachtete sie nicht. „In wenigen Minuten liegt ihr mit zerfetzten Kehlen auf dem Boden. Alle drei, wenn ihr so schlau seid, wie ihr ausseht. Zwei von euch, wenn bei einem der Überlebenstrieb stärker ist als die Dummheit. Ich tippe auf den Schweigsamen dort. Da ich in Eile bin und keine Zeit verlieren will, gebe ich euch die einmalige Gelegenheit, eurem Schicksal zu entrinnen.“ Der Anführer und die hässliche Tussi lachten los. Der Schweigsame ging einen Schritt zurück. „Du hälst dich wohl für’n Superhelden oder sowas? Wird dir aber auch nicht helfen. Ich werde dir deinen hübschen Kopf mit meinem Kumpel hier zurechtrücken und dann werde ich dich …“ Seine letzten Worte gingen in einem blutigen Blubbern unter, als Albenmaids geschärfte Nägel quer über seinen Kehlkopf schnitten, bevor er auch nur sein Stahlrohr heben konnte. Das war der Moment, in dem der Schweigsame die Beine in die Hand nahm und in der Nacht verschwand. Adrenalin und Euphorie fluteten Albenmaids Verstand. Sie hatte einen Menschen getötet. Sie hatte sich bewiesen, dass sie dazu in der Lage war. Allerdings war es nur Notwehr gewesen... eigentlich zählte das nicht. Das weibliche Etwas sah fassungslos auf den Körper des Typen, in den sie wahrscheinlich irgendwie verknallt gewesen war, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass er sich für sie interessiert hatte. Solche Typen suchten nie nach innerer Schönheit. Statt wegzulaufen oder zu kämpfen brach sie in die Knie. „Bitte!“ flehte sie, und in ihren Augen sah man wieder das Mädchen, das noch vor kurzem die Schulbank gedrückt und deren durchtriebenste Grausamkeit wahrscheinlich in einigen Hänseleien und dem ein oder anderen Schubser auf dem Schulhof bestanden hatte. Es war unglaublich, was der Wegfall von Struktur und Sanktionsmechanismen aus einigen Menschen machen konnte. Nicht aus allen natürlich. Die meisten Menschen waren durchaus eher friedliebend, sei es von Natur aus oder durch eine entsprechende Prägung. In manchen aber schlummerte die Bestie. Und wenn man ihre Fesseln löste … Albenmaid packte das paralysierte weibliche Etwas am Genick und hielt ihr die Fingernägel an den Hals. Sie war nicht übermenschlich stark und auch kein Superheld, aber sie hatte einige Erfahrung im Bereich der Selbstverteidigung und zudem ein Selbstbewusstsein, das kein Imponiergehabe benötigte. Darin lag ihr Vorteil. Sie sah auf ihre Gefangene hinab. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und zeichneten ihre groben Züge weicher. Von dem vorlauten Rowdy war nichts mehr übrig. Ringsherum liefen Passanten vorbei und taten so, als würden sie nichts bemerken. Sie hatten andere Sorgen: Schneidmaden, Knochenzombies, die Anfänge einer erneuten Diktatur auf deutschem Boden und eine Natur, die sich nach und nach in ein nur flüchtig geschminktes Abbild der Hölle verwandelte. Kleine Morde unter jungen Menschen fielen da nicht mehr sonderlich ins Gewicht. Sie beugte sich zu dem Etwas herunter und sah sie amüsiert an. „Wie du siehst, hat sich meine Prophezeiung fast erfüllt. Nur ein kleines Detail fehlt noch.“ Bei all ihrem Stumpfsinn schien sie diese Andeutung dennoch zu verstehen, wie der fassungslose Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte. „Bitte lass mich laufen. Wir wollten dich nich‘ wirklich umbring’n. Wir wollten dich nur erschrecken. Nur’n Spaß. Wirklich. Bitte, lass mich geh’n!“ Albenmaid dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, wie sich ein Mord anfühlte. Wie man sich DANACH fühlte. Wie er sich auf die Seele auswirkte und wie er einen veränderte. Sie war nicht grausam. Sie war nicht mal wirklich misanthrop, auch wenn sie aktuell mit Nemesis zusammen war, einem Menschen, der genau diese Eigenschaften im Überfluss besaß. Sie betrachtete die Menschheit im Großen und Ganzen als ganz Ok. Als eigentlich recht liebenswerte Trottel, die sich mehrheitlich Mühe gaben, nicht mehr ganz so große Trottel zu sein. Und sie wünschte auch niemandem den Tod. Aber sie war krankhaft neugierig. Besonders auf die dunklen und hässlichen Seiten des Lebens. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie massenhaft Bücher, Artikel und Dokus über Serienkiller verschlungen und sich mit Nemesis einen Mann geangelt, der sich allein durch die Tatsache von diesen Psychopathen unterschied, dass er NOCH nicht gemordet hatte. Doch das reichte nicht. Sie wollte es aus erster Hand erfahren. Und der Tod des Blonden zählte nicht. Es war eindeutig Notwehr gewesen, ein Instinkt, im Grunde sogar ein Reflex und keine bewusste Entscheidung. Nun aber lag ein junges Mädchen vor ihr. Eines, das weinte, eines, das um Schonung flehte und ihr vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Es wäre die Gelegenheit. Sie hätte es endlich tun können. Endlich die Tiefen ihrer Seele ausloten können. Nur eine Bewegung, und sie würde einem besonderen Club beitreten. Einem, den man nie wieder verlassen konnte. Aber sie brachte es nicht fertig. Etwas in ihr ließ ihre Hand festfrieren und sie erkannte, dass sie noch nicht soweit war. Es gab Dinge, die man entweder sofort oder gar nicht tat, und das hier gehörte dazu. Außerdem wuchs der Vorsprung von Nemesis und dieser Unbekannten mit jeder Sekunde, und sie kam zu der Überzeugung, dass ein Mord aus Rache ihr leichter fallen würde. Der nächste logische Schritt. Das nächste Puzzlestück. Sie zog die Hand von der Kehle des weiblichen Etwas zurück. „Du kannst gehen. Aber wenn ich dich noch einmal sehe, bist du tot. Und bevor du so schnell läufst wie noch nie in deinem traurigen Leben, noch ein gut gemeinter Rat für deine Zukunft: Versuch es mal mit einer Gesichts-OP … oder einer Kopftransplantation“. Das Mädchen murmelte irgendwas in Richtung „Vielen Dank.“, erhob sich ungeschickt, stolperte ein paar Schritte und rannte dann die Straße hinunter. Albenmaid folgte ihr im schnellen Schritt, aber ohne zu rennen. Sie würde dem Mädchen nicht folgen. Doch sie musste eine andere Beute einholen. Die hatte nämlich etwas, was ihr gehörte. ~o~ Thomas Eden saß zusammen mit Elvira Djarnek, Helga Himming, Wilhelm Krüger und Johannes Kurt in der Parteizentrale der Chance für Deutschland. Auf ein Treffen im Kanzleramt oder irgendeinem anderen offiziellen Gebäude hatten sie verzichtet. Zwar war die freie Presse inzwischen im Wesentlichen eine lustige Anekdote aus den Annalen der Geschichte, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, welcher Schmierfink doch lebensmüde genug war, um auf eigene Faust herumzuschnüffeln. Kanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Eden musste sich eingestehen, dass er nie erwartet hätte, sich so schnell in dieser Position zu befinden. Zwar hatten ihre Wahlergebnisse zuletzt bei ca. 38 Prozent gelegen und sie waren stärkste Partei geworden, aber wenn dieser übernatürliche Intervention nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wohl in einem quälend langsamen Prozess „demokratisch“ an die Macht kämpfen müssen. Hartnäckige Opposition inklusive. Aber durch das Chaos, das all diese Kreaturen ausgelöst hatten, war die Machtübernahme einfach gewesen. Nur durch diese Bedrohungslage hatte sich die zweitstärkste konservative Partei in eine Koalition locken lassen und – zusammen mit ein wenig… „physischem“ Druck – das Ermächtigungsgesetz durch das nun entmachtete Parlament peitschen lassen, welches sie als „Gesetz über die Allianz der nationalen Kräfte gegen die nichtmenschliche Bedrohung“ bezeichnet hatten. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Frau Djarnek?“ fragte Eden freundlich, während er sich auf seinem großen Chefsessel aus Leder entspannte, der am Kopfende des langen Konferenztisches stand. Dieser Sessel wurde von seinen Parteifreunden und Weggefährten auch gerne als „Thron“ bezeichnet. Die Art von gutmütigem Spott, mit der Eden umgehen konnte und für die er keine Köpfe rollen ließ. Nicht zuletzt, weil es zutraf. Immerhin war er ja nun eine Art Alleinherrscher. Elvira Djarnek trug ein schwarzes Abendkleid, welches Eden ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Ihre eigenen Sachen lagen noch in ihrem Privatzimmer innerhalb der Zentrale von MannaRed, und sie hatte sie noch nicht holen können. Eden hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie mit ihm kam, und seinem Lebensretter konnte man einen solch bescheidenen Wunsch wohl kaum abschlagen. „Ganz gut.“ antwortete sie. „Jedenfalls besser als noch vor einigen Stunden. Ich muss Ihnen noch einmal für meine Rettung danken.“ „Keine Ursache.“ sagte Eden gönnerhaft. „Ich konnte so eine wertvolle Verbündete nicht im Stich lassen. Wir sind doch Verbündete, oder?“ Sein Ton blieb freundlich, hatte aber mit einem Mal auch etwas Lauerndes an sich. Elvira nickte. „Natürlich. Zweifeln Sie etwa daran?“ „Selbstverständlich nicht.“ sagte Eden „Und da wir Verbündete sind, sehr enge Verbündete sogar, gehe ich davon aus, dass wir alle unsere Kräfte für ein gemeinsames Ziel vereinen werden. Habe ich recht?“ Elviras Gesicht bekam einen harten Zug, aber sie war schlau genug, ihren Tonfall weiterhin freundlich klingen zu lassen. „Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen die Formel für die Madensoldaten gebe. Und das natürlich zu einem Spottpreis.“ Eden schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will, dass sie mir die Formel schenken, so wie sie mir netterweise schon einen Teil ihrer Soldaten überlassen haben - inklusive all ihrer Madenfarmen und des bislang hergestellten Serums. Und darüber hinaus will ich die Kontrolle über sämtliche Produktionsanlagen von MannaRed.“ Nun verlor Elvira doch die Beherrschung. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?! Was sie da verlangen, ist kein Bündnis, sondern eine feindliche Übernahme.“ Eden machte ein betrübtes Gesicht, wobei seine Augen aber so hart und unemotional blieben, wie sie es beinah immer waren. „Solch harschen Worte gegenüber Ihrem Retter?“ Eden holte tief Luft, erhob sich von seinem „Thron“ und ging zum Fenster, obwohl es wie immer von schweren Vorhängen verhangen war. „Wissen Sie, Frau Djarnek? Das Leben ist ein kostbares Geschenk. Eines, das jederzeit zurückgefordert werden kann.“ „Drohen Sie mir etwa?!“ giftete Elvira. Eden drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie streng an. „Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu drohen. Drohungen sind etwas, dass man gegenüber einem gefährlichen Gegner ausspricht. Gegenüber einem würdigen Konkurrenten. Sie aber sind nichts als ein Insekt für mich. Noch dazu eines, welches sich praktischerweise genau in meiner Hand befindet. Ich könnte sie einfach zerdrücken und ihre Fabriken danach übernehmen. Auch die Formel würde ich irgendwie bekommen. Aber zum einen würde das ziemlich lange dauern und zum anderen halte ich sie trotz alledem für ein sehr nützliches Insekt. Deshalb biete ich ihnen eine Anstellung an. Sie leiten Ihre Geschäfte wie gehabt, nur eben unter meiner wohlwollenden Aufsicht, und beziehen dabei ein ordentliches Gehalt, oder sie helfen mir auf… direktere Weise bei der Produktion von MannaRed. Auch eine Karriere als Madensoldatin stünde Ihnen offen. Ich denke, sie würden sich als seelenlose Marionette gut machen. Die Wahl treffen Sie.“ Elvira biss so fest die Zähne zusammen, dass sie kurz glaubte, sie würden brechen. Dann aber sank sie resigniert in ihren harten Sitz zurück. Sie war zu sehr am Überleben interessiert, um sich an diesem Punkt gegen Eden zu stellen. „Einverstanden. Ich arbeite für Sie. Allerdings gibt es da noch ein Problem.“ Eden ließ sich wieder in seinem Thron nieder, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete, dass sein Anzug weiterhin tadellos saß. „Ich höre?“ Elvira schluckte die Wut und die Verzweiflung herunter, die in ihr um die Herrschaft kämpften, und bemühte sich, auf eine sachlichere Ebene zurückzufinden. „Infinite Technologies, mein Mutterkonzern. Er wird gewisse Einwände dagegen haben, dass sie sich die Patente und die Produkte unter den Nagel reißen.“ Eden lächelt gewinnend. „Sollen sie nur kommen. Das bereitet mir keine Sorgen.“ „Wie sie meinen.“ sagte Elvira lakonisch. Eine kurze Stille trat ein, die von Thomas Eden gebrochen wurde. „Das wäre dann alles, Frau Djarnek.“ „Wie meinen Sie das?“ fragte Elvira verwirrt. „Nun. Ich und meine Kollegen haben noch andere Sachverhalte zu besprechen. POLITISCHE Sachverhalte.“ „Und dabei wünschen Sie meine Anwesenheit nicht?“ fragte Elvira scharf. Sie war kein Typ für ein Übermaß an Unterwürfigkeit. „Exakt. Sie sind nun meine Angestellte und Untergebene, und ich werde ihnen meine Anweisungen zu gegebener Zeit zukommen lassen. Bis dahin kümmern Sie sich um den Wiederaufbau der Fabrik und lassen mir die Formeln für MannaRed, die Madensoldaten und sämtliches Serum, das Sie besitzen, auf sicheren Kanälen zukommen. Das ist für mich von entscheidender Bedeutung.“ „Warum?“ traute sich Elvira einzuhaken. So viel Mut war sie sich selbst schuldig. Eden betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, antwortete dann aber nur „Ich habe Pläne damit. Welche das sind, geht Sie nichts an. Sollte ich irgendwie erfahren, dass etwas fehlt, werden Sie es bereuen. Und jetzt raus mit Ihnen.“ Elvira funkelte Eden böse an, stand dann aber trotzdem auf, ging hinaus und schloß die Tür hinter sich. „Brave Hündin.“ witzelte Johannes Kurt, ein schlanker Mann mit schütterem, braunen Haar, kleinen Augen und einem arroganten Lächeln, Sekunden, nachdem Elvira den Konferenzraum verlassen hatte. „So sollten Frauen sein: Unterwürfig und folgsam. Sie sollten ihren Platz kennen.“ Helga Himming, eine zierliche, dürre Person mit strengem blonden Zopf, die so reiz- und humorlos wie intelligent war, warf Kurt einen schiefen Blick zu und auch Eden zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Anders als so manche Männer in seiner Partei hielt er Frauen für genauso fähig wie Männer. Für Kurt allerdings waren sie Menschen zweiter Klasse. Ohnehin war Johannes Kurt ein Hardliner vom äußersten rechten Flügel, der ja auch Sympathien für totale Überwachung und Umerziehung hegte. Eden war da etwas nüchterner, auch wenn er natürlich selbst ebenfalls nichts von liberalen Demokratien beziehungsweise der Herrschaft des Pöbels hielt. Und obwohl er hinsichtlich der Geschlechter eine andere Auffassung vertrat als Kurt, hatte er auch er nichts gegen die diskriminierenden Maßnahmen einzuwenden gehabt, die Kurt und seine Anhänger durchsetzen wollten und die weitreichende Einschränkungen bei den Frauenrechten bedeuten würden. Hinsichtlich der Berufstätigkeit, Bezahlung, der Möglichkeit zur Abtreibung und vielen anderen Bereichen. Er musste den Radikalen einen Knochen hinwerfen, damit sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven gingen. Helga Himming zumindest hatte nichts zu befürchten. Für die Gründungsmitglieder der Partei galten andere Regeln. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund ,warum sie recht gelassen über Kurts frauenfeindliche Äußerung hinwegging. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit dafür, dass wir uns mit den drängendsten Problemen auseinandersetzen, jetzt, wo Frau Djarnek nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Sollen wir die Liste der Reihe nach durchgehen?“ Eden nickte. „Punkt 1. Die eigenartige, wabernde Energiesignatur im Norden des Landes hat sich noch einmal erweitert. Außerdem haben sich rund um die Signatur Strukturen aus dem Nichts entwickelt, die selbst die größten unserer militärischen Anlagen in den Schatten stellen. Unser Wissenschaftler vermuten einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Phänomen und den ganzen übernatürlichen Erscheinungen: Den Maden, den Madenkindern, den Untoten – die dort übrigens in großer Zahl versammelt sind, der Schwarzen Sonne,… Sie wissen schon. Sie vermuten, dass es sich um eine Art von Portal handelt, und sie empfehlen uns dringend, es zu schließen, da die Folgen andernfalls verheerend sein könnten.“ Eden dachte kurz darüber nach, wobei er in Wahrheit in letzter Zeit sehr oft an diese Problematik gedacht hatte. Nur ein Narr hätte diese Fakten ignoriert. „Das Portal zu schließen würde bedeuten, Soldaten zu entsenden. Diese aber brauchen wir dringend, um im Land die Lage unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wir haben zwar viele Unterstützer in der Bevölkerung und nun auch Aussicht auf eine schlagkräftigere Truppe, aber es gibt auch Widerstand, und wir wissen außerdem nicht, wie das Ausland auf unseren kleinen Putsch reagieren wird.“ „Bisher sind sie ruhig geblieben.“ bemerkte Himming. „Bisher. Aber darauf will ich mich nicht verlassen.“ erwiderte Eden. „Sollten wir das Phänomen nicht dennoch bekämpfen? Immerhin könnte es auch uns gefährlich werden. Wenn wir alle Madenfutter sind, gibt es nichts mehr, das wir regieren könnten.“ gab Kurt zu bedenken. Eden schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, wie wir dieses Portal schließen können, falls es denn überhaupt eines ist. Außerdem würden wir bei dem Versuch extreme Verluste erleiden - und was noch wichtiger ist: Wenn wir Erfolg haben, haben wir wahrscheinlich verloren.“ „Wie meinen Sie das?“ fragte Kurt. Eden rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen. „Bin ich hier denn der Einzige mit etwas Grips im Schädel? Was meinen Sie, wer am meisten von all diesen bizarren Kreaturen und Pflanzen profitiert.“ Endich zeigte sich Verständnis in Kurts Gesicht. „Wir.“ „Exakt.“ lobte Eden. „Wer weiß denn, ob sich all die nützlichen Phänomene wie MannaRed und unsere Supersoldaten in Luft auflösen, wenn wir diese Anomalie zerstören? Niemand. Und deshalb werden wir den Dingen vorerst ihren Lauf lassen. So schnell wird sich das Ding schon nicht vergrößern, und wenn wir unsere Macht soweit gefestigt haben, dass wir sie in jedem Fall behalten können, finden wir schon eine Lösung für dieses Problem.“ Schweigen trat ein. Helga Himming sah wieder auf ihre Liste. „Nächster Punkt. Das Phänomen dieser monochromen Häuser hat sich von Norden aus weiter ausgebreitet. Erste davon sind sogar schon in Berlin aufgetaucht.“ „Monochrome Häuser?“ fragte Kurt verwirrt. Himming rollte mit den Augen. Kurt war so ignorant, wie er radikal war. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten die Berichte gelesen? Aber für Sie kann ich es auch gern nochmal zusammenfassen: Häuser, in denen es keine anderen Farben als Schwarz und Weiss gibt und die ihre Bewohner verschlingen oder in monströse Abscheulichkeiten verwandeln. Diese Gebäude haben sich schon mehrere unserer Einsatzteams einverleibt, und die wenigen, die dort wieder rausgekommen sind, hatten sich vor Angst regelrecht in die Hosen geschissen. Metaphorisch UND buchstäblich. Sie breiten sich wie eine Krankheit über Städte und Dörfer aus, und jedes angrenzende Haus kann sich praktisch über Nacht in ein solches Haus verwandeln. Häuser, die länger befallen sind, bestehen nach einiger Zeit sogar vollständig aus menschlichen Knochen. Genau wie Parkbänke, Mülleimer, Autos, Straßenlaternen, Fahrräder und alles andere, das sich in der Nähe befindet. Sogar Straßen und Stromleitungen sind manchmal betroffen. Bisher haben wir noch keinen Weg gefunden, die Gebäude, Fahrzeuge oder den Rest der Infrastruktur zurückzuverwandeln.“ „Können wir sie nicht einfach sprengen?“ fragte Eden, der die Berichte gelesen und sich deswegen schon im Vorfeld Gedanken gemacht hatte. Helga Himming nickte. „Das können wir. Allerdings sind es sehr viele Häuser, und außerdem werden die ehemaligen Bewohner Widerstand leisten.“ sagte sie sachlich und unemotional. „Desweiteren bliebe dann immer noch das Problem der Knochenwälder und der unkontrollierten Ausbreitung der Glassträucher. Inzwischen beginnen sie unsere Landwirtschaft ernsthaft zu schädigen.“ „Konzentrieren sie sich vorerst auf die Häuser in den Grenzregionen. Vielleicht können wir so die Ausbreitung in Schach halten. Ich denke, wir sind alle der Meinung, dass wir ein bisschen Farbe in unserem Leben behalten wollen. Vorsichtshalber sollten wir auch alle Häuser im direkten Umkreis abreißen. Was die Bewohner betrifft, so geben Sie ihnen 24 Stunden Zeit für die Räumung. Nach Ablauf dieser Frist sprengen wir die Gebäude, ganz egal, ob sich noch jemand darin befindet oder sich irgendein Spinner davor angekettet hat. Bald sollten wir auch genügend neue Madensoldaten besitzen, um selbst den unbelehrbarsten Kritiker zu überzeugen. Sollte diese Taktik funktionieren, können wir etwas Ähnliches bei den Knochenwäldern versuchen. Bis dahin erhöhen wir die Steuern und importieren von dem zusätzlichen Geld Nahrungsmittel aus dem Ausland.“ „In Ordnung.“ sagte Helga Himming, ohne zu zögern. „Als nächstes sollten wir klären, was wir gegen den Vormarsch der Knochenzombies und die marodierenden Madenkinder machen. Sie hatten ja ein Freiwilligenheer vorgeschlagen, aber bisher haben die Menschen viel zu viel Angst, um sich den Kreaturen entgegenzustellen. Sie meinen, dass die Regierung dafür zuständig sei.“ „Ich hätte vielleicht einen Vorschlag, der mehrere unserer Probleme auf einmal lösen könnte.“ warf Johannes Kurt ein. „Sprechen sie!“ ermutigte ihn Eden. „Wir brauchen doch Menschen, die wir in Madensoldaten verwandeln können. Was läge also näher, als eine entsprechende PR-Kampagne zu starten? Ich bin kein Werbefachmann, aber wir könnten doch etwas in der Richtung „Rette dein Land, beschütze deine Familie, werde zum Superhelden!“ erzählen. Die negativen Folgen verschweigen wir einfach. Genauso wie auch den Prozess, durch den die Transformation ausgelöst wird. „Aber es werden sich doch niemals genug Freiwillige melden.“ warf Helga Himming ein. „Selbst unsere Anhänger mögen zwar von unserer Politik überzeugt sein, aber sich einem mysteriösen Selbstversuch auszuliefern ist noch immer etwas ganz anderes.“ Kurts Augen begannen zu strahlen wie die eines Kindes, welches gerade sein Lieblingsspielzeug unter dem Weihnachtsbaum entdeckt hatte. Es war ein Blick, der sogar Thomas Eden Angst machte. „Das ist doch das Wunderbare an meinem Plan. All die Widerständler, all die Dissidenten, all die Volksverräter … wir können sie dafür ernten. Wir können sie abbauen wie Eisenerz und in jede Form schlagen, die wir wollen. Madensoldaten, MannaRed, Arbeitssklaven – was immer wir gerade brauchen können. Wer auch immer sich widersetzt, macht uns damit ein wertvolles Geschenk.“ In Kurts Grinsen hätte man eine Kuhherde verstecken können. Aber nicht jeder der hier Versammelten war gleichermaßen begeistert. Wilhelm Krüger, seines Zeichens Wirtschaftsminister und einziger Vertreter der Konservativen in diesem Raum, hatte bisher still zugehört und zunehmend bestürzter ausgesehen. „Ich wollte eine konservative Revolution bewikren. Den Werteverfall bekämpfen, den die abgehobenen linken Eliten und die verfluchten 68er in unser Land gebracht haben. Ich wollte das deutsche Volk wieder gesunden lassen und ihm Sitte und Moral zurückbringen. Genau wie die Mehrheit unserer und auch ihrer Wähler. Aber was sie hier machen, was sie hier vorhaben, ist, unser Land in ein verschärftes Abbild von Nordkorea zu verwandeln. Das kann ich unmöglich zulassen.“ Eden sah Kurt und Krüger aufmerksam an. Kurts Vorschläge waren hart. Sehr hart. Und sie bereiteten ihm ebenso Bauchschmerzen wie die Euphorie, mit der er sie vorbrachte. Eden sah sich selbst als strengen Militaristen. Er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn der Bevölkerung ihre verweichlichte und anarchistische Haltung mit eiserner Hand ausgetrieben wurde. Aber Menschenversuche waren schon ein anderes Kaliber. Dennoch: Kurts Vorschläge waren erfolgversprechend, und Krüger hatte seinerseits keine Alternativvorschläge, sondern nichts als moralische Bedenken anzubieten. Außerdem hätte es seine Position geschwächt, wenn er dem Koalitionspartner zugestimmt hätte, so sehr er es auch schätze, sich von Zeit zu Zeit mit abweichenden Meinungen zu umgeben. Letztendlich gab es also nur eine mögliche Antwort auf diese Kontroverse. „Sie werden es zulassen.“ sagte Eden sanft, aber bestimmt. „Oder diesen Raum für immer verlassen.“ Einen winzigen Moment lang witterte Eden Widerstand im dicklichen, schnauzbärtigen Gesicht des Konservativen. Eine Haltung, die – wenn auch unklug – nicht eines gewissen Mutes entbehrt hätte. Letztlich aber nickte Krüger. Die meisten Menschen waren eben nicht zum Rebellen geboren. ~o~ Elvira konnte es nicht fassen. Rausgeworfen wie eine kleine, unartige Sekretärin. Sie hatte Eden schon vorher nicht sonderlich gemocht – Lebensretter hin oder her – aber nun hasste sie ihn regelrecht. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr, als sie Lucy hasste. Sie hatte damals gedacht, dass es nichts Schlimmeres geben konnte als einen Mann wie Jonathan, der einem andauernd mit der Moralkeule kam und bei jeder harten Entscheidung rummeckerte. Aber jetzt erkannte sie, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Nun würde sie Jonathan jederzeit gegen Eden mit seiner grenzenlosen Selbstverliebtheit und seinem ach so überlegenen Gebaren eintauschen. Liebend gerne sogar, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte. Selbst mit dem alten Giftzwerg Dr. Kiving oder mit dem unterwürfigen Winner war sie weitaus besser klargekommen. Das war ein Fakt. Leider war es aber auch ein Fakt, dass sie auf Eden angewiesen war, wenn sie nicht jeden Kontakt zu ihrem mühsam aufgebauten Imperium verlieren wollte. Ein Imperium, dass ihr dieser Mistkerl einfach so entrissen hatte. Aber sie würde einen Weg finden, sein überhebliches Lächeln verschwinden zu lassen. Er mochte sie für eine schwache Frau halten, aber das war ihr nur recht. Wenige, die Elvira Djarnek unterschätzt hatten, lebten noch lange genug, um aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. ~o~ Es war noch nicht lange her, da war dieser Ort ein Ort des Vergnügens gewesen. Ein Sehnsuchtsort einer ganzen Menge von Menschen, die ihren Aufenthalt hier jedes Jahr aufs Neue sorgfältig geplant und sich verstohlen dorthin geträumt hatten, wann immer die Last des Alltags sie zu erdrücken drohte. Jetzt aber hätte sich niemand mehr dorthin geträumt. Es sei denn, in jener Art von Träumen, aus denen man schweißgebadet und schreiend erwacht. An das alte Festivalgelände erinnerte nun nichts mehr. Stattdessen erstreckte sich an der gleichen Stelle ein mächtiger Brückenkopf des Knochenwaldes in dieser Existenzebene. Den Kern der Festung, dieser gewaltigen Schwäre auf der empfindlichen Haut unserer Realität, bildete das wabernde Dimensionsportal, welches inzwischen beinah so groß war wie ein komplettes Fußballfeld und durch das man schemenhaft die dunklen Umrisse des Knochenwalds und seiner Bewohner erkennen konnte. Vor dem Portal erstreckte sich ein nicht minder beeindruckender, gewundener Totem aus Knochen, der sich fast bis zu der inzwischen zu gut einem Zehntel von einem schwarzen Fleck besudelten Sonne hochzuschrauben schien. Um ihn herum führten beinah einhundert von Devons Weisen des Gebeins einen rituellen Tanz auf und sangen dabei die alten Beschwörungen, die Devon sie gelehrt hatte. Der größte Teil dieser Fanatiker waren Frauen und Männer in ihren frühen Zwanzigern, aber es gab auch ältere Menschen und Teenager. Lediglich Kinder suchte man vergeblich. Der ein oder andere von ihnen nutzte die rituelle Ekstase auch dazu, sich weiterer Teile seines Fleisches zu entledigen. In den wenigen Stunden, seit das Ritual begonnen wurde, dessen Zweck es war, das Portal noch weiter zu vergrößern, hatte sich bereits eine dünne Schicht aus frisch entferntem, menschlichem Fleisch gebildet, die noch größer gewesen wäre, wenn nicht immer wieder einige der kleineren Schneidmaden große Teile dieses freiwillig dargebotenen Buffets geplündert hätten. Die größeren Exemplare ließen sich hingegen gar nicht dazu herab, sich an diesen milden Gaben zu laben. Sie gingen viel lieber auf die Jagd nach frischem und lebendigem Fleisch. Damit diese Jagd stattfinden konnte, hatte Devon seine Jünger eigens dazu angewiesen, einige lebende Menschen mit in sein Reich zu bringen. Diese wurden im inneren Ring seiner Verteidigungsanlagen freigelassen, der inzwischen einer Miniaturversion des Knochenwaldes glich. Ein dichtes Geäst aus Knochenstämmen, Knochenästen und im Wind raschelnden Knochenzweigen, die an einigen Stellen so dicht ineinander verwoben waren, dass sie ein regelrechtes Dach bildeten, durch das oft nicht einmal das klebrig-schwarze Licht der befleckten Sonne dringen konnte. Beschützt von diesem leblosen Geäst, hatten sich am Boden diverse Glassträucher und Pfützen von zischender Lauge ausgebreitet. In dieser kleinen Hölle wurden die Menschen ausgesetzt und begannen ihre sinnlose Flucht ohne Ziel, während die Maden die Freuden der Jagd genossen. Einige schafften es in die tückischen, dornigen Baumkronen zu flüchten, wo sie entweder verhungerten und verdursten (bei jenen, die keine Scheu davor hatten, sich selbst zu verzehren, dauerte das etwas länger) oder irgendwann aus Entkräftung, Unachtsamkeit oder aus freien Stücken hinunterstürzten. Bei einigen waren sicher auch die schrecklichen Illusionen ausschlaggebend, die manche der Weisen des Gebeins bei ihnen auslösten, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Um diesen inneren Kreis herum erstreckte sich eine etwas hundert Meter hohe Mauer aus Stahlbeton und Knochen, die Devon einfach aus dem Erdboden gestampft hatte. Oben auf der Mauer patrouillierten einige seiner Jünger und einige Knochenzombies, die gemeinsam als eine Art kollektives Frühwarnsystem fungierten und zum Teil an fest montierten Maschinengewehren und anderen Waffensystemen standen. Die markbleichen Schlangen, welche sich in großer Zahl seinem Kampf angeschlossen hatten, waren noch nicht anwesend, da sie diese Ebene hassten und lieber bis zum letzten Moment auf der anderen Seite des Portal warteten. Aber im hinteren Teil von Devons Festung standen die knöchernen Kasernen, in der seine gewaltigen Horden von Knochenzombies stumm auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Er hatte beinah alle verfügbaren Dorgat Nasra zusammengezogen und lediglich genug im Land zurückgelassen, um die Menschenherrscher beschäftigt zu halten. Dennoch waren es mehr als eine Millionen von ihnen, die dicht gedrängt in den Kasernen standen, die bis weit ins Erdreich reichten, um die große Zahl an Soldaten fassen zu können. Ein durchdringender Gestank von Urin ging von den schmucklosen Gebäuden aus, aber Devon störte sich nicht daran. Es war der Geruch des Sieges. Denn er würde siegen. Davon war er überzeugt. Devon wusste im der Tiefe seines frei schlagenden Herzens, dass seine Feinde bald kommen würden. Und er würde sie nicht unterschätzen. Doch er fürchtete sie nicht länger. Das lag vor allem an der gänzlich neuen Perspektive, mit der er die Existenz der Drix Tschatha betrachtete. Sie mochte die einzige Bedrohung für seine Träume sein, aber wenn er sie opfern und ihre Knochen dem Totem hinzufügen könnte, wäre sie das genaue Gegenteil: Der Schlüssel zu ihrer Erfüllung. Das Wachstums des Portals, dass sich andernfalls noch Monate oder Jahre hinziehen könnte, würde sich potenzieren, bis es innerhalb weniger Minuten kein Portal mehr zwischen den Welten geben würde, da beide Welten praktisch EINS wären. Sollte die Hexe nur kommen. Devon hatte für jeden Verwendung. Selbst für seine Feinde. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord